


Quiet Couch

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: JBJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Couch Sex, Creampie, First Person, M/M, Secret Sex, cringe writing, dont look at me, dont mind me, hushed sex, jbj nsfw, mild threat of getting caught, spit for lube ow, the bite just kinda happened idk, this is horrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: While screwing around, Sanggyun and Hyunbin partake in naked wrestling.





	Quiet Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

“You still have the lipstick on your face.” I breathed the words under my breath, half wanting them not to be heard.  
“Mm?” The closest member, Kenta, leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back to look at me.  
“Hyunbin has lipstick still on.” I repeated, using different words. He turned his head and glances to the member in question, watching him flipping through his phone and poking around the snacks.  
“We all have a little makeup left. Even you.” Reaching over, smiling wide, he poked mg cheek and dragged his finger hard down to my jaw. Laughing, he nearly tipped his chair back and I laughed with him, swatting his hand away.  
I left the topic as Kenta was correct, actually. Snagging snacks of my own, a whole stem of grapes and water, I sat in the relaxing room. It was nice, quiet.  
I plucked a grape and rolled it between my fingers, smirking when a body came in through the entryway. The grape left my hand far before I knew the face of who was coming. The smile only got bigger when the small grape pegged off of Hyunbin’s chest, startling him.  
“Did you just…?”  
“Maybe.” I chuckled and he rushed me. Laughing, I jerked from my chair but he caught up with me right by the couches. Aiming just right, I fell into one, him above me. He tickled me, a thing that should not be done, and I yelped and writhed against the couch, turning and twisting. Somehow, instead of getting free, I managed to get myself pinned face-down. The good thing about this is I could muffle my sounds by the cushion.  
Smacking backwards, I caught an arm and he stopped, laughing hard. Gasping for air, I turned my head to the side and felt his forehead press to a shoulder blade.  
“Grapes of wrath.” He murmured and I groaned.  
“Really?”  
“Is it just as bad as the food throwing?”  
“Touche.”  
Chuckling, I shifted ever so slightly to get comfy and he groaned low. With a small hum, he pressed hips into my backside and I stilled. My eyes snapped to the entryway, laugh gone.  
“We… Can’t do that here.”  
“Kenta told me you commented on my lipstick earlier.” Had he just ignored me? I felt one of his hands slide down, touching the curve of my hip and nudging to get under. I knew, right then, exactly what he wanted and I swallowed hard.  
“Hyunbin, the others are just over the-”  
“Shhh, you’ll just have to be quiet.” He nudged his hand again and I stared at the entryway. Literally any second could have us staring at any of the other members. Regardless, the idea had my blood practically singing.  
Raising my hips, I allowed his hand down. Placing my arms under me, I raised myself as much as I could without knocking him off of me. His hands worked my pants open and I groaned, nose gliding over the tough couch material as I refused to look from the entryway.  
With my pants open, he shimmied them down just enough for what he wanted. Hard as a rock, I popped out and pressed against the couch. As expected, he withdrew his hands without touching me and pulled my pants down a bit farther. I groaned, pushing one hand under me and lowering my body comfortably.  
As I curled my fingers around myself, he smirked audibly.  
“Tsk, no, no touching.” Groaning, I pulled my hand free after situating my cock a little more comfortably. Both arms free, I pushed them above my head and curled into the armrest. “Good boy.”  
“Hush.” He chuckled, the feeling deep in my back as I felt his hands work on his own pants. The hot, hard cock of his smacked my tail bone as it came free and I huffed, eyes glued in the same place.  
“There is no lube.” He murmured low, one hand touching one cheek, massaging.  
“Don’t use the water. Spit?” I risked a few glances back, eyes dancing over the rather empty-save furniture-quiet room. Nothing.  
“I can do that.” I heard him spit as he leaned away from me. Arching my hips upward, I knew this would be a bit more painful than expected.  
Licking my lips, I dug nails into the couch and flexed my jaw. He spread me open with his hands, legs tense against my own, and started to push in. There was more pull than usual but not to bad. Not horrible as I had expected.  
Chewing my lip hard, I arched back in not pain and pleasure, far more the latter, and forced down a moan. He sank into me and then lowered to lie down on me again. His hands gripped my hips and I couldn’t believe he was buried balls deep just fret away from the others.  
Refusing to look away from the entryway again, knowing this would be horrible getting caught, I whimperd. He started to thrust, the sounds muted by our clothes. It felt so good, the stress of the day melting away into the glide of his cock in my body.  
I nearly screamed as he hit the bundle of nerves inside of me, whole body jerking but going nowhere. Snapping a hand over my own mouth, I refused to make even a peep.   
“You feel so good, clenching on me.” He murmured in my ear, thrusting harder and faster. I could feel my nostrils twitching against the side of my hand every single time he hit my nerves. At this rate, I wouldn’t need my hand to cum.  
“Such a good Hyung…” Fuck, I wouldn’t last long with this. Groaning behind my hand, I blinked rapidly, desperate to keep my focus on the entryway. Fingers dug into the cushion and my cheeks, so close to moaning out like a cat in heat.  
Thankfully, he had no intention of taking his time. His teeth flashed, sinking into my shoulder over the clothes, and those violent thrusts stopped. Groaning, I felt his cock flex and pulse, spilling into me. The feeling of it brought me over the edge and I humped once, twice, and then came against the couch. I knew the mess possibly got on my shirt but I couldn’t care less.  
Eyes rolling into the back of my skull, I felt my whole body tremble with the force of my release. It was possibly the most violent of my orgasms ever. Keening behind my hand, I came down and slumped against the couch.  
Slowly I became aware of the body behind me and then my eyes focused, looking to the entrance way. Nothing. No one. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I collapsed again.  
“That… I needed that.” He sighed the words and I nodded, deeply pleased. Kissing along my shoulders, he nearly purred as he got out and off me. “I felt you cum, that was hot.”  
“Shut up.” I murmured, too relaxed to fight it.  
“Alright, I’ll get some wipes or something.” He chuckled gently and I groaned, not going anywhere soon.


End file.
